


The Book Of Klaus

by The_Book_Of_asoue (orphan_account)



Category: ASOUE
Genre: A series of unfortunate events - Freeform, ASOUE - Freeform, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, I get to kill and torture my favourite characters, Multi, The book of Henry, so also sad, this I’ll be fun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-07 22:18:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20473784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/The_Book_Of_asoue
Summary: Beatrice Baudelaire is a single mother of three, working as a waitress in The City. Her only son, Klaus, is an 12-year-old genius who not only manages the family’s taxes but is also an emotional support for his two sisters, Violet and Sunny, and his mother. When Klaus and Violet discover that the triplets next door have a terrible secret, they implore their Beatrice to take action into her own hands.





	1. The average Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> //Alrighty, I’m really excited for this and I have been plotting and planning and writing this for a bit now but it’s finally getting published! Also yes there is a major character death but it doesn’t happen for awhile and there will always be some violent bits but I’ll warn you during those parts. Anyways enjoy!!

-May 29, 2016-

The sun seemed to be setting later and later each day, it had made sense to the Quagmires as they were nearing Summer. Which also mean’t they’d be nearing the time when they’d be home all day. Quigley Quagmire was the eldest of the Quagmire triplets, he always had the messiest hair of the three and currently had a broken arm. He was sitting by the window in the triplets shared room, his commonplace notebook was near his available hand and it had a half drawn map on the page that the notebook was open to. His right arm was resting on the windowsill, well his left arm was keeping the notebook open. Quigley Quagmire had been right handed but after the event that lead to his broken arm he had started to teach himself to use his left hand to draw and write. However the drawings and any scribbled words looked much more messy then it would have if he used his right hand. Isadora Quagmire was the second oldest of the triplets, she had the longest hair and looked identical to her brothers. The biggest difference being the length of their hair and the fact that the only living female Quagmire had been covered in large dark purple bruises. She was not by the window like her brother, but instead was resting on the floor with a large book about poetry in her hands. Duncan Quagmire was the youngest of the triplets but certainly the most mature. Although he had missed many days of school he had relatively high grades. He was not by the windowsill like his brother or resting on the floor like his sister, Duncan had been sitting on the bed with a newspaper in his hands. The thirteen year old boy had seemed to be correcting mistakes in the newspaper. 

The Quagmire triplets had been silent when doing such things, they did look happy and content as well. However, it is with deep sadness to say that Duncan, Quigley and Isadora Quagmire were not happy in their current situation. The triplets were actually in fact, anything but happy as they saw their adoptive father, Olaf, walk into the room.

-May 30, 2016-

The bike ride to school had seemed longer for the three Baudelaire Children, longer as it was less entertaining without the presence of their friends. Their only close friends had been given a ride to school, so it was only the three children that morning. Violet Baudelaire was leading the way with her silver bike, her hair was tied back with a darker colored ribbon so it would not fly into her face as she pedalled across the sidewalk. Sunny Baudelaire was close behind her sister, the yellow basket on the front of her bike contained three paper bags with a lunch for each child. Klaus Baudelaire was in the back of the children’s bike line, he had offered to stay in the back so that he could keep an eye on Sunny. No matter how much the six year old girl argued with her brother that she could be in the back, Klaus would insist it’s safer for her in the middle. The bike ride to school did seem longer but was still a beautiful ride, it was nearing the beginning of June, meaning it was practically summer and that the current school year would come to an end. The leaves on the greens were a beautiful bright green, as well as the grass. The sun shone for hours on end, and the weather was finally becoming hot.

“How much longer?” Sunny asked her older brother, as she did she tucked a strand of her short blonde hair behind her ear.

“We’ll be there soon Sunny.” Klaus’s tone had seem to indicate he was not happy his sister had broken the lovely silence that previously existed on the ride. However, he did not seem to be extremely angry with his sister as she was just asking a simple question.

“I bet I can beat you there sunshine.” Violet turned her head around quickly so she could see her sister. Almost right after saying that, Violet began to speed up before Sunny could even get a response out. 

The two girls had been riding as fast as they possibly could, Sunny being at Violets bikes tail almost the whole time. Klaus was going faster as well but remained behind both of his sisters until they were nearing the very end, as that’s when he speed up as fast as he possibly could. He had been able to get in front of Sunny when a smile spread across his face, he was trying to get ahead of Violet when Sunny passed him. Sunny was going as fast as her small bike could take her, she was so focused on winning the race Violet had started, Sunny never even noticed her sister slow down just so she could take first place and be the winner. Violet let Sunny pass her but stayed at her tail, Klaus -knowing what Violet was doing- stayed right next to his older sister. Sunny was the first to arrive at the school, only beating Violet and Klaus by a few seconds. Her smile was filled with pride. She had not even bothered to park her yellow bike, Sunny held on tightly to the handles as she showcased her prideful smile.

“I call a rematch on the way home!” Violet told her sister as she parked her bike and put the lock onto it. She had tied the bike lock around a tree.

“No way Jose!” Sunny yelled over at Violet, she had just moved her bike over to the bike rack and was waiting for Violet or Klaus to help her put the lock on it. Klaus and Violet both chuckled slightly hearing Sunny’s response. Klaus had went to help Sunny put the lock on her bike as Violet saw the Quagmire triplets and went over to talk to them.

“Klaus, I’m bored” Sunny was on the ground and had her arms resting on her knees, her hands were holding up her head.

“We literally just got to school, which isn’t even that boring.” Klaus said, rolling his eyes as he looked at his sister. “Just annoying at times.”.

“Well I’m bored and I want to go over to Violet.” Sunny replied like wanting to go to Violet was the whole point of her and Klaus’s conversation.

“Lock up your bike like how Violet showed you then we will go over to her” Klaus said pointing at the lock, then the bike.

“Can I race you?”

“No, because you’d win.”

“That’s a perfect reason to race” Sunny had plastered a mischievous smile onto her face as she locked up her bike. She looked at Klaus long enough for him to notice the smile before she began running to Violet. Klaus let out a small, silent sigh before running after Sunny. Like he had predicted she beat him to Violet and the Quagmire triplets. Klaus noticed his younger sister go to hug Duncan who flinched at first but did seem to hug her back, well of course Duncan would hug her back they were friends. Klaus had made a mental note about what the Quagmires were wearing which was either a long sleeved shirt or a thin sweater. He was sure it was to cover bruises or cuts or both, more sure than before.

“Just don’t worry-” Violet was saying when Sunny interrupted her. 

“Can I sign your cast yet?” Sunny asked the eldest Quagmire well eyeing the plain white cast.

“Ask next week and you might get a yes.” Quigley looked at Sunny and smiled slightly. He had been telling her that since she first asked to sign the cast. The answer was always ‘wait till next week’ but Sunny never gave up asking.

Violet never finished what she was going to say as the second she was about to start again the school bell rang, she gave a quick smile to the Quagmires and waved goodbye to her siblings before running to her class. Sunny skipped to her school, her elementary school had been right next to the high school her siblings attended and started five minutes later. Meaning she was able to stay with them and the Quagmires before heading to her school.

Klaus Baudelaire had been a year younger than Quigley, Isadora and Duncan but was in the same grade as them. He only was because his mother was able to convince him to skip second grade, after that Klaus refused to skip any more grades because he wouldn’t be with his friends. Although teachers would still sometimes ask his mother if she would let him skip another grade. Thankfully, for Klaus, she never had him skip another grade.


	2. That one mostly boring school day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A mostly boring and oddly usual school day for the Baudelaire and Quagmire children. It being mostly boring as one interesting thing did happen, someone thought four square was an Olympic sport

“I wanna be remembered as the awesomest four square player ever. I wanna win an Olympic gold medal in four square. This will make the world a better place ‘cause I’ll inspire other kids to be four square players, and that's what I think about my legacy” Isadora had heard a girl in her class, Allyson, say. 

Isadora was not completely listen but focus on the view outside the window. The leaves on a tall tree that she hadn’t known the exact name for, were moving around with the light wind. She could also see the longer blades of grass moving. Couplets filled her head, none stuck. Isadora turned her head quickly when she heard Mr.Remora say Klaus’s name then the screech of the one annoying chair being pushed in. She gave Klaus a small smile when he stood up to read, she had been sure he’d do good. It was Klaus, he was good at everything.

As Allyson finished some of the class clapped. Klaus was more thinking about how they made it to seventh grade thinking Four Square was an Olympic sport, as it clearly was not. Before his name was called Klaus looked over at Isadora, she had been at the desk to his right. She seemed distracted by something, something Klaus didn’t notice probably as he had not found himself distracted by anything. He saw Isadora’s head twitch when his name was called out by Mr.Remora. When she twitched her head, Klaus immediately looked away and began heading to the front of the classroom. Once he reached the front of the Klaus he could see Isadora's smile, the thumbs up Quigley was giving him and Duncan who had a supportive smile on his face.

“We can all talk about making our mark. But, isn’t this just comfort food starve off the existential crisis? I mean, in the end, Allyson, you’ve gotta realize that...four square isn’t even an Olympic sport. But...our legacy isn’t what we write on resumes or how many commas we have in our bank account.” Klaus took a breath and looked at the Quagmires, he was able to imagine his older sisters and mother “It’s who we’re lucky enough to have in our lives and what we can leave them with. The one thing we do know, is that we are here now. So I say we do the best we can while we’re on this side of the dirt. And that’s what I think about my legacy”.

The bell had rang seconds after Klaus had finished talking, his teacher Mr.Remora had pulled him to the side before Klaus was able to get his bag from his desk.

“Klaus, please remind me why you aren’t in a gifted school”

“Because it's better for my psychosocial development for me to act with a peer group”

“In a normal school setting?” Mr.Remora had finished Klaus’s sentence for him, Klaus nodded before going straight to his bag then leaving the room. It was always awkward to interact with Mr.Remora as he was an extraordinarily boring man. Nothing would ever change that.

“Let me guess, the gifted school talk?” Violet smiled softly when she saw her brother leave the classroom.

“Always is” Klaus had been smiling too and seemed like he was holding back a slight chuckle. He looked to see all three Quagmires slightly smiling.

“Well Quigley” Quigley looked at Klaus after hearing his name “How much longer until the cast comes off?”

“And will we know by that point why the cast appeared” Violet added to what Klaus had said.

“Hopefully just two more weeks, otherwise I’m completely teaching myself to be left-handed” Quigley chuckled lightly at the end.

“Anyway we can sneak into class with you?” Isadora joked.

“If you could fit into a backpack then of course” Violet very lightly faked punched Isadora's shoulder, Violet had not noticed but Isadora lost the smile on her face for a split second when Violets fist touched her shoulder.

“Duncans short enough” Quigley said, and just like that the children’s five minute break ended.

The eldest of the five children went to her class, well the other four continued to talk as they made their way back to Mr.Remoras class for Social Studies. They all sat in their usual seats, and followed on like they usually would. Isadora was following along with the whole class until about half way through, then she started getting distracted and wrote small couplets on her paper. Putting all her focus on the pen as its dark blue inked touched the page, and as she moved her hand with the pen to form words. Words that formed the couplets in her mind. All of them were dark, but all of her poetry was. None of it all happy go-lucky. It was dark, emotional, confusing but perfect for her. Sunny would always try to convince her to make happier ones, or ones about the sun so she could have a couplet. Isadora hadn’t ever gotten around to it. She was sure she would, anytime between now and the end of the summer it would be written. Not because she was currently happy, but because it’d make Sunny happy. Sunny was like her little sister, Isadora would do anything for her.

The end of the day slowly approached, it felt would’ve taken less time for a snail to complete a marathon. But the end of the day had arrived. Violet was distracting her sister as Klaus talked to someone on the phone. Their mother had told them not to bike home that day as she’d be able to pick them and their bikes up after her shift. Violet was playing a clapping game called Miss.Suzie. She taught Sunny the least inappropriate version she knew, which still had them almost say ass but they’ve all heard their mother say worse. Sunny and Violet taught their Quagmires the game before their step-father came to pick them up. Now it was just the three Baudelaires waiting for their Mother to come and pick them up.


	3. The one where I did lots of dialogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get to see Beatrice and Kit at work for a bit, We get a bit of Kits backstory and more.

“I’ll be right back to take your order.” Beatrice smiled at the three people sitting down before turning around and rolling her eyes. It had been a family that comes in often and are difficult to work with.

“I’m going to take a wild guess you either got stuck serving the Spatts or Widdershin?” A girl with short brown hair said to Beatrice as she walked to the counter.

“Fuck off Kit!” Beatrice chuckled lightly “It’s the Widdershins minus the youngest girl”

“You have to tell me all the dumb shit they say after” Kit grinned at her friend.

“Dear god- There are customers you two! Kit get Mr.Squalor, Beatrice go get the orders from table five!” Mr.Hixs quietly yelled at two of his employees. He went right back into the kitchen after giving Beatrice and Kit a dirty look.

“Mr.Squalor” Kit mimicked in low pitch voice, “Does Hix not know its just Olaf?”

“I’m still surprised he can tell his ass and face apart” Beatrice said as she walked back over to the three widdershins who were still impatiently waiting for their order. She could hear the groans that escaped their mouths as she walked back over to all of them. There was an unspoken law between Beatrice and the Widdershins that mean’t they must hate each other no matter what.

“One cup of black coffee” Kit gave a forced smile and passed the cup of coffee.

“Thanks” Olaf mumbled like he had been angry at the mug of fresh plain black coffee.

“Uh...Beatrice told me Quigleys arm is broken, that must suck.” Kit said as she attempted to make small talk.

“Kid couldn’t stop himself from falling down the stairs.” Olaf replied staring into the black coffee.

“Must be a clumsy one” Kit shrugged, she was beginning to lose interest in the conversation she started.

“It’s always some new bruise, sprained ankle or broken bone” Olaf responded, still staring into the soul of the coffee.

“I have more customers but um- tell him to maybe not have two left feet or something” Kit shrugged and walked away from him.

Olaf had adopted the Quagmires around ten years ago, him and Kit had been in a relationship when he did. However she left him quickly after as she hadn’t ever wanted to raise children, the closests she’d ever want to get was babysitting Beatrice when Bertrand would go out for the night. After Bertrand died she helped Beatrice take care of the kids until Sunny was one. Kit knew that’d be the closests to raising kids she wanted to get, no more kids for her. All the young women wanted to do was work and spend time with her best friends, she didn’t want to raise any kids or move back in with Beatrice and co-parent the three she had.

“Hey!” Beatrice brought her fingers to her mouth and whistled “Come on, get in the car!” She yelled out to her three children and smiled. The smile remaining on her face as Violet, Klaus and Sunny walked over to the car, they piled their bikes in the back of the car. Sunny called shotgun and sat next to her mother in the car well Violet and Klaus sat in the back.

“I really wish you’d get a new car.” Klaus told his mother as he buckled up his seatbelt.

“Hey, there’s nothing wrong-” Beatrice started, Violet and Sunny joined in to say “with the old car.”Beatrice always insisted there was nothing wrong with her old car. As long as it fit all of them and was able to drive places they’d be keeping it.

The drive was mostly silent, Sunny spoke a few times but that was all. The three Baudelaire children mostly just wanted to get home and see their friends before they’d all be told to head home. Violet had wanted to go to her inventing shack, she knew Quigley would be there waiting for her. Since his arm was broken and he hated trying to draw with his left hand, he’d spend time with her in the inventing shack. Duncan might possibly be there or he’d be with Isadora. Klaus was sure Isadora would be out on the porch of her house writing, she always was.

Violet smiled as they pulled into the driveway and opened her door the second they parked. Without telling her mother where she was going Violet ran into the woods and made her way to the inventing shack. The eldest Baudelaire child ran through the woods, jumping over all the rocks she could notice. Violet had known from the back of her hand where the larger rocks where, as she had run through the woods everyday. Her shack rested in between a bunch of tall trees. It blended in with the trees ever so slightly as it had been made of wood. Bertrand had helped her build it when she started grade one, it was the main memory Violet had of her dad.

Quigley had went to the shack not long after getting home. Olaf talked to them in the car, he must’ve been in a good mood because he didn’t bring up anything bad. He didn’t even yell at Duncan when he spoke. He even seemed to be slightly happy that the triplets day was good. Olaf hadn’t been in that good of a mood during a car ride since the triplets had been seven. Quigley got out of the thinking trance he had fallen into when the wooden door creaked open, a soft smile spreading across his face when he realized it was Violet.

“Hey!” Quigley said as Violet walked in.

“Hey! What’s up”

“I’d say the sky but were inside so the ceiling.”

“We could smash a hole through the roof, then it is the sky.”

The two teens shared a light chuckle and walked over to the invention Violet had been working on. She took out the black ribbon she had in her school bag and tied her hair up. As she always did. It helped the gears and mechanical parts of her brain start working perfectly. Violet bite her lip and looked at her invention. She began to work on it, moving things into place, double-checking everything and adding on a few new parts. Quigley stood out of Violets way and admired everything she did with the invention.


End file.
